Locking assemblies commonly include an outer handle on the unsecured or outer side of a door, and an inner handle on the secured or inner side of the door. In many such assemblies, the inner handle remains unlocked at all times such that the door can always be opened from the secured side, for example to allow for emergency egress. In certain assemblies of this type, operating the inner handle while the assembly is locked does not unlock the assembly. As such, if the user exits the secured area and closes the door, the user will be unable to reopen the door without having the proper key. While such a feature is desirable in certain applications such as office buildings and schools, it may be less desirable in other applications. For example, a residential user may prefer that the door remains unlocked after being opened from the inside, in order to prevent the user from being inadvertently locked out of their home. Therefore, a need remains for further improvements in this technological field.